1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to audio data processes, and particularly to an audio data processing device and an audio data processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Lossy compression is a data compression method which loses some of the data, in order to achieve high compression rate. The lossy compression is most commonly used to compress multimedia data (such as audio, video, still images), especially in applications such as streaming media and internet telephony.
However, in the lossy compression of the audio data, the high frequency sections of the audio data will be lost, which leads to the audio data sound lower, and timbre of the audio data to decline. Thus, an unaddressed need correspondingly exists in the data processing device and method to improve the timbre of the audio data.